The Life of a Psychic
by Natalia Faye 16-12-3-6-24 1
Summary: Something's wrong, I can feel it even without using my... power. Questions come with a headache, another sign of trouble. Where am I? Where is my mom? Where are my siblings? Memories come flooding back as my headache increases. My mom is dead, my siblings are missing, and I'm a wanted fugitive. How much more can go wrong in a single night? T for death, mention of sex, and cussin!


Chapter 1:

It's ironic that this first chapter of my story is called "The Beginning", because I just don't know where to start… Let's just start at the very beginning. A baby girl was born into a cold and unforgiving world; where humans were at war, and death notifications were innumerable. This is the world I was born to on a cloudy day with no sun, hours before my father's death notification finally arrived. My mother finally joined him in death fourteen years later, after my birth.

Sorry to be so negative, but now that you have just barely scratched off the tip of the surface of my story, we can dive right in. We start before my mother's death.

My name is Charlie. I am 15 years old, know a thing or two about weapons, and I had three little siblings born of some desperate, insignificant, and most likely drunk losers.

Tyson and Tivoli (the twins) would both be 5 by now, if I knew where they were. After our mother passed away, their dad decided to come and "take part in the life lesson of being a good parent" I later learned that the scoundrel was doing twenty and the location of my half-siblings was a mystery.

The other girl is Capri, age 7. Now let me tell you, she was special - the most gorgeous little girl you ever did see. She had wavy blonde hair and sparkling emerald eyes that still had that childish glow to them, and she had an impish grin that could melt anyone's heart; even her father's, perhaps.

And last is Devon. I practically raised him, since our mom wasn't around much, he was like _my_ son. The son of a 15 year old, anyway. He had dark brown hair, and somehow had my sapphire eyes.

I loved those kids more than anything and they were ripped away from me.

Փ

My mother was a kind and loving woman, even if she was always a bit distant. She once told me on a day before she became an addict, "You, my dear have a key place in this world, and a rare gift. You just haven't found it yet." She told me that a few impossibly short hours before her murder. Little did she know that I had already found my gift; I was a psychic. Anything having to do with the mind, I had power over it - reading the mind, rebooting, seeing through another's mind, controlling the nervous system, sending thoughts, controlling thoughts, sensing emotions, causing emotions, causing the mind to temporarily shut down. You name it, I can do it. It took me a while to master all of these gifts. I used the less dangerous and painful ones on the neighborhood pets, and the painful ones? I saved those for the "fathers". Let's just say they have done some things that were less than charming.

After the little ones' bedtime, I often checked on my mom instead of sleeping in the late hours of night until she was asleep in her bed. But one night, when my siblings were asleep and I appeared to be asleep, I saw that she had rushed out to the local bar, where she was well acquainted with many of the local thugs and ex boyfriends. When she got there, she asked the tender, John (Capri's father) if he had her "special stuff". The package was filled with a powdery substance that was supposed to resemble crack cocaine.

I had no idea what the product was, but I did know what cocaine was supposed to look like, and by the sheen of sweat on the bartender's pale face, not to mention his thoughts of death while looking at the package, I knew that it definitely wasn't cocaine, it was lethal. My mother smoked cocaine twice a week. Both times, at least she tried to stay away from the kids. She got the drugs from that pub, that desperate man, every two weeks.

I tried to stop her, to send a thought, do something, but I was too far away. The signal was weak, and not strong enough to send any sort of warning. I quickly awoke our family friend, Sean, who had been taking care of us for 4 years, since mother had become less attentive, and told him I had to get some cough medicine for Capri, who conveniently had been coughing earlier that day.

While I was running, I was trying very hard to get the message to my mom, control her body, block her thoughts, reboot her mind. I was even desperate enough to try and make her shut down which worked from quite a distance, but I had never tried that skill before, fearful of harming the animals. Nothing worked, not one. All the while, I was still trying to see what was going on through my mother's eyes. But that was taking every ounce of my power to maintain, (and even dropping out every now and then) because I was exhausted from running so much.

My mother ordered a beer, and John the bartender recommended that she try putting some of the powder in her drink. She happily complied, pouring a large dose in. She stirred it into the liquid, bringing some disgusting comments from the thugs, and a few choice words from my mom.

I rounded the final corner. I could see the pub and my mom lifting the glass to her face. As soon as the glass touched her lips, I burst through the door. She swallowed what was in her mouth while turning around. Her lips started to form my name, but she did not get to speak it.

The poison quickly spread and she died in 5 seconds flat, right there in front of me, slumped on a dirty, glass-strewn floor of a bar.

Chapter 2

Is this real?

Am I alive?

What happened?

I am asking myself these questions over and over again, trying not to let the chloroform shut my mind down. Luckily, my mind is strong enough to ward off any thoughts of sleep. All I knew was that I was in the backseat of a very large truck, speeding off to who knows where, in the middle of the night. I had been kidnapped without even a scream.

I am trying to save up my strength, and not move to trick them into thinking the chloroform took effect. My body isn't working anyway, I don't have any strength left to move with. While the chloroform has no effect on my mind, it takes all the regular effects on my body, making it go limp with exhaustion.

I can't help but think about my siblings. What will happen to them? I'm not there to protect them. What if Child Services comes? Or, even worse, their fathers? I keep pondering these questions and getting no result, I surrendered to sleep by choice.

When I awake, light is streaming in through the small hole in the sack around my head. The effects of chloroform have worn off my body, and I move slowly, to replicate movement during sleep. John the schmuck, who is driving notices my slight movement, and tells the ape next to me to take the sack off my head and refresh my dose. He obeys, and when he lifts the bag, he is surprised to find that I am awake and able once more. He quickly tries to sedate me again with the rag in his hand, but I block his attack, and shove the smelly rag in _his_ face. "Call it an occupational hazard, you jerk.", I whispered in his ear as he quickly slumped, passed out. I quickly took over his brain, and controlled his limbs.

"Tell me where we are going, or I kill him," I said, contorting his unconscious body to show my power. His arms were contorted and disturbing looking, making me look very powerful.

"We don't need him, go ahead!", The loser in passenger said.

I had a problem on my hands, now. I read his mind, and he wasn't lying or bluffing. They really _didn't_ need the one sitting next to me. He really _was_ expendable. But even though my original idea was foiled, I had another genius idea in a split second.

"Maybe so, but I bet you need your driver," I said as I took over John's brain. We swerved left, then right, going into many wheelies. The passenger's widened in fear as he discovered how terrifying I truly was. It was satisfying to see this beast experience so much fear.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but let John go off whatever spell you put on him, which."

Now he had me mad.

"A _Which?"_ , I asked him, my tone acidic. "Who are you calling a which, you moron?" My rage was boiling, and I swear, I could see pain in his mind.

"Stop it!", he yelled, clawing at his face. "I can't take it anymore!"

"I won't stop until you tell me where we are going. Only then will I stop controlling everyone."

"Fine, I'll tell you," He began, "We are taking you to the Madhouse for Erratic Adolescents and Newborns, Armenia. Or M.E.A.N. for short. The place is made for kids with terrifying abilities, like you. It took us forever to gain your mother's trust, and slowly get information from her drunk speeches about her lovely children. She mostly spoke of you, so we tried to recreate more children with her DNA, but we got your siblings instead. They are being taken hostage right now, to be tested for any unique abilities. We have been trying to find your father since he obviously had to have given you the psychic genes. "

My heart sunk to the bottom of my stomach. Cripes, these guys were actually smart. I knew that my brothers and sisters were in danger. And my father that I never met; wait, he was alive? I had to get to them, all of them. And I knew I would somehow.

Chapter 3

"I hate you for this", John said. I had been controlling where we went for 3 hours now, and I didn't show it, but I was getting tired fast.

"Why do you hate me? You're the ones who kidnapped me…" Silence.

"At least we get to see our old war veteran soon", the passenger said with a sneer.

"You won't, I will. If you behave, you can sit in the car. If you don't, you can still sit in the car in the river", I said. The look on their faces was hilarious! I would never do it, of course. That was just to keep them in line, these guys were my ride, I refused to become a killer like them.

That reminded me.

"What was that stuff you gave my mom?" I asked.

"It was arsenic. Beautiful little poison. Colorless, odorless, and dissolves so fast, you can't even see it after one second", he said as it was getting harder to hide the look of horror on my face. I wouldn't let him scare me. I wouldn't let him hurt me or my family as soon as I got back.

That night I had a dream that my siblings were all dead. I sure hope that I wasn't tapping into my newest skill; seeing visions of the future through someone else's eyes.


End file.
